<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is This What You Wanted, Miss Maximoff? by JustAnotherMarvelGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663405">Is This What You Wanted, Miss Maximoff?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl'>JustAnotherMarvelGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Wanda has a dirty mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda can't help but get distracted by her incredibly handsome professor.</p><p>There is only one way for her to relieve her tension after his class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is This What You Wanted, Miss Maximoff?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for AU-gust day 2: College AU</p><p>While they roleplay in A Wonderful Mistake, Wanda is grateful Vision isn't really her professor. I got curious about what would happen if he was and this is the result lol</p><p>Also, you guys know I have written my fair share of mature content, but for some reason this seems like the dirtiest one I've ever written.</p><p>Proceed at your own risk :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda threw her backpack on the floor in frustration as she entered her small apartment, not even wincing at the sound of the door banging into place behind her.</p><p>It was quiet, as it always was, and Wanda slipped off her shoes and left them by the door.</p><p>Last semester she had hated the fact that Pietro worked in the afternoons and that she would always come back to an empty apartment but not now.</p><p>Now she was grateful, because by the time he got back from work she would once again be his twin sister and not this frustrated mess of a person.</p><p>It was all <em>his</em> fault.</p><p><em>You seem distracted in class</em>, <em>Miss Maximoff</em>, he had said, looking at her with those blue eyes filled with worry.</p><p>“Well, you’d make concentrating much easier if you didn’t look like <em>that,</em>” she had been dying to say but she knew she couldn’t.</p><p>Instead she had to settle for a contrite: “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”</p><p>Wanda groaned as she ripped her shirt and bra off her, before sighing in relief at the loss of the restricting material.</p><p>Why couldn’t he look like Prof. Ross or Prof. Pierce, maybe even Dean Fury? Hell, she’d even take Prof. Stark or Prof. Rogers from last semester again, because, yes, they were handsome, but they couldn’t make heat pool between her legs with just one look.</p><p>But <em>he</em> could.</p><p>And did.</p><p>Every. Single. Class.</p><p>Wanda wiggled out of her skirt, tossing it onto a chair across the room.</p><p>She plopped down on her bed in just her panties, running her hand through her hair.</p><p>Ok, so maybe she was distracted in his class, but who could blame her?</p><p>Besides, she did all of her assignments and more than made up for her lack of attention by extensive studying of the materials at home.</p><p>But that clearly wasn’t enough for Mr. Perfect.</p><p>Wanda huffed out a frustrated breath of air.</p><p>She hated him.</p><p>She wanted him.</p><p>She shouldn’t.</p><p>But she did.</p><p>Her fingers started tracing the familiar pattern along her body, settling into a routine that had developed itself over the past two and a half months. And after each of his damned classes she had more material to fuel her fantasies.</p><p>How would he have reacted if she had been bolder? If she had made her intentions clear?</p><p>Would he have threatened to report her? Called security? Looked at her with even more concern in those eyes that were haunting her every waking moment?</p><p>Or would those blue eyes have darkened in arousal at her words?</p><p>Wanda moaned at the thought, lightly pinching her nipple.</p><p>“I… I can’t change the way I look, Miss Maximoff,” he might have said and she would have smirked, stalking closer to him.</p><p>“Perhaps, but you can change the way you look at <em>me</em>,” she would have replied.</p><p>In truth, Wanda had no idea what he really saw when he looked at her, but in her fantasies he was always devouring her with his eyes, following her every move like he wanted nothing more than to have her pliant before him.</p><p>She grabbed her breast and squeezed, biting her lip and closing her eyes as she tried to get lost in the images her mind was providing.</p><p>She wanted to start slow, imagine him pulling her in for a kiss, worshiping her pussy with his mouth while she was spread on his desk or across his chair, but her mind had other ideas.</p><p>Instead she saw him bending her over that desk and roughly taking her, fucking into her against the blackboard, covering her mouth to muffle the sounds as he suddenly entered her right next to the unlocked door of his office.</p><p>“Is this what you wanted, Miss Maximoff,” she heard his silky voice whisper in her mind and the thought made her whimper.</p><p>Yes. Yes, she wanted that and so much more. She wanted to feel those lean, muscular arms around her, find out what his mouth tasted like, get used to the length, girth and shape of his cock…</p><p>Wanda’s pussy was squeezing around nothing and she moved one of her hands from her breasts, plunging two fingers inside while she used the heel of her palm to rub her clit.</p><p>It wasn’t enough, of course it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t <em>him</em>, and she groaned in frustration.</p><p>What would he want her to call him? Sir? Professor? Mr. Shade?</p><p>She had heard a couple of professors refer to him as Vision. How would he react if <em>she</em> were to call him that? Or Vizh, making it even more personal?</p><p>Wanda gave up on her fingers and reached under the bed for the box of toys she held hidden there.</p><p>She raised her hips to get out of her panties and took the long, thick shaft in her hand.</p><p>She toyed a bit at her entrance, prolonging the anticipation as she thought about him doing the same, teasing her, perhaps even making her beg for it.</p><p>And she would, oh, she would.</p><p>If only his class wasn’t her last class of the day on all three days she had it… If it were the first, perhaps she could get rid of her frustrations each morning before she left the apartment, perhaps she would be able to pay attention, but she couldn’t. Not like this.</p><p>She finally made the toy enter her and moaned lowly at the sensation. “Vizh,” she heard her voice whisper and she closed her eyes, imagining that blonde hair ruffled by her fingers, sweat running down their bodies.</p><p>She angled her hips so that she could hit her G-spot with each move of her hand and cried out as she did.</p><p>He would be so good, she just knew he would, and she would give him everything, whatever he asked.</p><p>Her mind transformed the fantasy into an image of him sitting behind the desk, teaching the class and sounding to all the world as if everything was normal but it wasn’t.</p><p>She was kneeling under the desk, taking him in her mouth and treasuring each time he had to cover up a hiss or a moan with a cough, each time she felt his body stiffen above her until he finally spilled in her mouth without a sound and with the other students none the wiser.</p><p>The thought finally sent her over the edge and she wailed, arching her back off the bed as she felt her vision go blank.</p><p>Wanda didn’t know how long had passed before she came back to her senses.</p><p>She whined but still managed to get up and clean herself and the mess she had made before getting dressed and taking out her books with a sigh.</p><p>She spent hours studying, cursing her luck every now and then, but when Pietro softly knocked on her door and greeted her with a “how have you been, sis?” and a kiss on the top of her head, all she could do was smile at him and shrug her shoulders.</p><p>“Oh, you know, just the usual.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>